


Three NYE Prompts

by StrangeMischief



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeMischief/pseuds/StrangeMischief
Summary: Three New Year's fics inspired by prompt.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> As always, enjoy :3

_ First Kiss _

If it weren’t for Peter’s excited voice carrying down the halls, Tony would have wandered around the labyrinth of the New York Sanctum for hours trying to find the teen. The pair’s voices had been faint from the front door, but grew louder as Tony wondered closer to the small study Stephen used as an office of sorts.

“MJ’s parents went to Montreal for New Year’s, so she’s coming to celebrate with Aunt May and I!” Peter’s voice was practically vibrating with anticipation as he recounted the information. Tony could envision the how the kid was probably fidgeting with his hands as he spoke as well as if he was standing in the room himself.

“And this is…a good thing?” Stephen’s hesitant baritone echoed down the hall.

Tony couldn’t help but laugh softly gently pushed the cracked door of the study wider. Stephen was seated behind his desk, engrossed in a book, while Peter perched on an end table with his back to the door, talking a mile a minute.

“Are you kidding? It’s perfect! Now I don’t have to sneak out to try and kiss her at midnight! She’ll be right there! She says she’s not into ‘sappy shit like that,’ but it has ‘nice symbolism.’ It didn’t make sense at first, but then I talked to Karen and…. well, I’m sure you know all about that, right, Mister Strange?”

Stephen’s fingers paused mid-page turn, and the paper rattled softly between his trembling fingers. “In theory. I’ve never had a New Year’s kiss,” he confused airily before returning to his reading.

“What?!” Peter gaped, jumping off the tabletop. “Why not?”

“The opportunity…never arose,” Stephen sighed, abandoning his book to the side. “I was studying, or working, or out at some medical benefit by myself. I assure you,” he added with a touch of laughter, “my life is just as fulfilling.”

Peter’s head tilted, and Tony could nearly see the cogs turning in the teen’s head. It was time to intervene.

Tony cleared his throat loudly, grinning winningly when the room’s occupants turned their attention to him. “Hope I’m not interrupting, but Happy’s outside waiting, Pete. You owe me some lab hours. I hear there are some new web formulas in the works?”

“Oh, yeah!” Peter grinned enthusiastically, snagging his backpack and hastily waving goodbye to Stephen. “I worked out all the formulas on the subway this morning. What do you think about adding in diisocyanate?”

\---

It had been difficult to gently turn down Peter’s offer to join him and his Aunt for New Year’s Eve, (“As much as I’d love to see Aunt Hottie three glasses of champagne in, there’s an issue I need to tend to.”) and even more difficult to not childishly kick the back of Happy’s seat every time the man shot Tony a knowing look in the review mirror on the drive to Bleecker Street.

It was nerve-wracking, but any reservations he had were gone when Stephen opened the Sanctum door.

The sorcerer looked anything but as he stood, barefoot, in a worn sweater and jeans with the New Year’s countdown blaring from the TV down the hall.

“Stephen,” Tony greeted tightly, shifting from one foot to another. In the background, he could hear the televised crowd chanting, “_Four, three, two, on-!”_

“Yes? Ton-!”

Tony used Stephen’s shoulders as leverage and stretched forward on his toes, softly kissing the shocked man as a bubbly news anchor shouted, “Happy New Year, New York!” happily in the background.

Tony pulled back slowly, watching as Stephen stared at him in a mixture of confusion and anticipation. “Sorry for the short notice,” Tony mumbled, “but no one should get to our age and not have had a New Year’s kiss.”

The man said nothing, and a twinge of panic wormed its way into Tony’s chest. “I had overheard you and Peter talking earlier and I…I didn’t mean to overstep but-”

Stephen silenced Tony’s blabbering with a brief touch of his lips. “Come inside, Tony,” he offered with a chuckle, warm hands sliding around Tony’s numb fingers. “No one should get to our age and spend New Year’s out in the cold.”

Tony snorted and crossed the threshold. “Touché, douchebag.”


	2. 11:59

_ 11:59 _

Tony had been running on fumes since Christmas. It was only a matter of time before he had one of his legendary three-day crashes, and as the year came to a close, it became increasingly obvious that it was going to happen any day.

In the days leading up to New Year’s Eve, Stephen watched in worry as the dark circles under Tony’s eyes sagged further, and his hands trembled so violently from exhaustion he could barely hold his coffee cup to his mouth.

“Upstairs,” Stephen urged firmly, gently prying Tony’s coffee from his hands. “Now. No arguing.”

“Kinky,” Tony grinned. “Should I strip when I get up there, too?”

Stephen shot him an exasperated look and dumped the coffee down the sink. “You haven’t come to bed to sleep in _at least _four days. Go. Sleep. If stripping helps you sleep, go ahead.”

“It’s New Year’s Eve!” Tony protested, watching the coffee swirl down the drain with a mournful expression. “And _you _were the one that said we’d stop by the Compound for the party! I was promised cake and a midnight kiss!”

Stephen groaned and stared at the ceiling. “Bed!”

\---

Stephen’s gaze shifted from his lover’s sleeping form to look at the dim green numbers that glowed softly from the face of the digital clock on Tony’s nightstand. _11:59. _He felt terrible for coming up to drag Tony from his much-needed sleep, but he knew that this was, for whatever reason, important to him.

“Tony,” Stephen whispered, lovingly carding his fingers through the sleeping man’s disheveled hair. “Wake up, Tony. Just for a moment.”

“What’s happening?” Tony rasped, voice thick with sleep. He sat up in a quick jerk, sheets flying, and hand darting to the housing unit on his chest. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, love,” Stephen soothed. “It’s nearly midnight. I don’t have cake, but I can make good on my other promise.”

“Oh?” Tony sighed gruffly, his own eyes flickering towards the soft glow of the clock. “What was it again…_Oh!_” Tony reached blindly for Stephen, eyes still adjusting to the dark. “Come here!”

Stephen laughed softly and leant forward, chastely kissing Tony before pulling away. He glanced at the clock. _12:01. _“There. Promise kept,” he grinned, pulling the discarded bedding back to Tony’s side of the bed. “Your New Year’s tradition is upheld. All is well in the world.”

Tony groaned but collapsed back onto his pillows without a fight, eyes already half-lidded with sleep. “That barely counts,” he protested weakly. “I want another in the morning as conciliation.”

Stephen chuckled, and smoothed the comforter out. “In the morning. For now, go back to sleep, Tony.”


	3. Final Sprint

_ Final Sprint _

Another day, another species from an outside dimension trying to worm their way onto Earth. The threats to the planet from mystic threats never paused, not even on New Year’s Eve.

“The species of the Red Realm obtained an enchanted skeleton key,” Wong explained. “If used in combination with the correct spell, it can turn any doorway into a portal that leads to the wielder’s desired location. They could easily slip between this dimension and any other they so wished should they learn how to activate it’s powers.”

“Let me find my sling ring,” Stephen sighed, eyeing Tony, who was digging through the kitchen looking for champagne flutes. “It shouldn’t take that long.”

Wong scoffed and shook his head no. “It’s nearly time,” his friend grumbled, “stay here with Stark. He’s cheesy and cares about these things. I’ll go and deal with it.”

“You took the last one,” Stephen protested. With a wave of his hand his street clothes rippled and shifted into his sorcerer’s garb. He pulled back his sleeve, eyeing his wristwatch. “There’s twenty minutes. I got time.”

\---

It took a series of portals, but soon enough and Stephen found a way into the Red Realm. From there, it had been simply, really. A crafty location charm and he pinpointed where the skeleton key was hidden. All that was left was to slip past the guards – which took no more than a subtle spell that broke a window down the hall, drawing their attention around the corner – and the key was safely in an inner pocket of his robes.

“See, Wong,” Stephen huffed to himself. “This was child’s play. I’ve still got…” He rolled his wrist, squinting at the face of his wrist watch. _11:57._

“Shit!”

\---

Stephen ran.

Through dozens of portals, the sorcerer flew, barely spending a second in one before hopping into another. He slipped between dimensions, leapt across realms, and dashed across mystic domains at a frequency that made his stomach flip and his skin sting. The path home was a long one, even with mystic portals to guide him through shortcuts and pocket dimensions.

Three more portals_. Crap. _

Two more_. Oh, god. _

One more_. I’ll never hear the end of this._

Stephen flung open a portal between the Water Dimension and Earth, finding himself falling from the Sanctum ceiling and crashing in an unceremonious heap on the floor at Wong’s feet.

“Stephen? What happened-?”

Stephen thrust the skeleton into the librarian’s hands and sprinted down the hall. “I don’t have time!”

Down the hall. Over the stair rail. Across the foyer. Stephen charged across the house like a madman, ending his race by slamming his way past the doors of the sitting room, startling Tony, who was slouched on the couch, two flutes of champagned on the coffee table before him.

Tony quickly stood from his seat, a mixture of confusion and concern in his expression. “Stephen wh-?”

On the screen, the crystal ball in Times Square touched down and confetti rained down onto the crowd below. _“Happy New Year!”_ rang through the television speakers so loudly the walls seemed to shake, and Stephen whisked Tony into his arms, firmly planting his lips against the other man’s.

“Happy New Year, Tony,” Stephen sighed, sagging against Tony’s smaller frame.

“Stephen,” Tony laughed breathlessly, pushing lightly against the sorcerer’s chest. “You made it. And…you _reek. _What did you do? Run halfway across the world or something?”

Stephen snorted at the near truth in Tony’s words. “Or something.”


End file.
